The Video
by rin916
Summary: What is on the disk that Drew and May find when they help Dawn and Paul move. Paul is pretty OOC I don't want a flame telling me that. I am aware. Cute little fluff oneshot. Paul/Dawn T just for saftey.


Hey Ya'll! First and foremost Paul is pretty OOC in this fic. If you don't like that kind of thing, just go to the top of your screen and hit the 'back' button (or the hot keys 'alt' and 'left arrow'). Second I don't own Pokemon :( . In this fic Paul is 34 and Dawn is 33. Drew and May are also… around that age, meh I really don't know how old they exactly started out… sue me :)

It is just a fun little happy fic, I needed to write something happy, angst free.

I do hope ya'll enjoy. I had a lot of fun writing this.

* * *

><p><strong>The Video<strong>-

Drew and May were in Paul's and Dawn's living room unpacking boxes of movies. They had decided to come and help their friends unpack, after moving into the newly finished house that was build for the Master Coordinator and the Sinnoh Champion. Ash and Misty had helped them pack up from their apartment, and Drew and May agreed to help them unpack.

Drew sat in front of the entertainment center shelving DVDs. May was handing them to him after taking them out of the boxes. It was a good assembly line until Drew stopped receiving movies, "I know that is **not** all they have." Drew said turning around. Once he looked at May he saw that she was holding a DVD box and looking at her with a very twisted confused face. "What is the matter?"

May showed her husband the case, "It is a home made disk. It says, 'Strawberry Mousse Pie' on it."

Drew stood up and took the case, "Hmm."

"Dawn!" May hollered across the house.

Dawn came into the room, "Yeah?"

May shoved the case in her face, "What is this? Why do you have a movie on a pie?"

A blush appeared on Dawn's cheeks, "Oh!"

Paul came into the room, "What is all the screaming for? She was helping me arrange the bed room." Paul grunted.

"The home made movie about a pie." Drew grumbled.

Dawn took the DVD case from May and showed it to Paul, "I forgot about it."

Paul put his arm around his wife and smiled, "Me too, but I am glad it made the move."

"Oh for the love of all that is right in the world, what is it?" May said slightly irritated mixed with **extremely **curious.

"Is the DVD player and TV hooked up?" Dawn asked, "I'd rather show you, than explain."

Paul's eyes widened. He was unsure about how he felt about his friends seeing the movie.

"Yes I just hooked it up," Drew said.

"Well let's take a break and we can watch it." Dawn's smile grew wider, as she put in the movie, turned on the TV and pushed play.

Drew and May went to sit next to each other on the couch, next to Paul and Dawn went to sit on his lap. Paul wrapped his arms around her and she slid down in his lap so he could rest his chin on her shoulder. He kissed her neck in anticipation of the movie starting.

**-Movie-****( ) ****is real time, mainly Paul's, Dawn's, May's and Drew's reactions to the movie**

The setting was in Reggie's and Paul's house back in Veilstone. Paul and Dawn were in the kitchen. He was 19 and she was 18.

"Why am I helping you?" Paul grumbled.

"Because, it will be fun, and I like company in the kitchen. Plus you are cooking, and this way you can keep and eye on the food." Dawn smiled and hugged him after setting some ingredients on the counter.

Paul smiled and hugged her back with one arm. "Reggie better like his birthday dinner."

"You know you like cooking with me." Dawn said in a sing song voice.

(Drew looked at May bewildered.)

Paul grunted and looked at the paper, "Mousse Pie?" Paul looked terrified, "Why in the **hell** do you want a mouse pie?"

(All four of them laughed.)

Dawn fell to her knees behind the counter laughing, "Mousse, Paul, mousse not mouse. It is like whipped cream, and we are going to make strawberry mousse." Dawn stood up and looked at him, "Because I know strawberries are your favorite, and I figured it was the only way to get you to help me."

Paul gently pushed her head to the side, "It is not that funny,"

Dawn wiped the tears out of her eyes from laughing is hard, and she tapped his shoulder, "Be nice. Now we need to measure all of the ingredients." Dawn said beginning.

As she made the crust, and place it in the oven to bake, Dawn instructed Paul to make the whipped cream, then to blend up the strawberries, dissolving sugar and the gelatin in the fruit, and then to combine the two. When they where folding the whipped cream into the fruit puree Paul accidentally slung a piece of whipped cream at Dawn. Dawn laughed and took some mousse out of the bowl and rubbed it down Paul's cheek.

"Oh look what you did now," Paul laughed. "I hope you plan to fix that."

"Aw, why? Pink goes so well with you hair." Dawn said in a fit of giggles.

Paul picked up the spoon that had puree on it and flick it in her face.

At this time, they were both laughing harder.

(Drew and May looked at each other amazed to see Paul so happy, and out of character. Dawn looked at her husband and snuggled closer into his arms.)

"Hey! I was going to kiss it off you!" Dawn said mock angry, which she even failed at because she was laughing too much.

Paul laughed hardily and shrugged, "Red looks good on you," He kissed all the little spots of fruit off her face, "All clean, and delicious." Paul laughed, "Dawn and strawberries, my new favorite." Paul said grinning ear to ear.

Dawn leaped up and hugged him around his neck and licked the mousse off his cheek, "Mmmm!" Dawn exclaimed, "You sir, make some delicious strawberry mousse!"

(Drew and May both hung their mouths agape and their friends' actions. Paul kissed Dawn on the neck.)

"You make a great teacher." Paul said hugging her back.

"Now we need to let the crust cool, and then we can fill the crust and just set it in the fridge." Dawn said taking the crust out of the oven and placed it in the fridge. She then put the dirty dishes in the sink.

Paul picked her up, under her arms, walked closer to the camera and set her down on the other side of the island, "No, I will do the dishes, you sit back and relax." The purple haired man walked back to the sink. "After how many years of dating me, do you still try and do the dishes after you cook?" Paul smiled and shook his head, "Silly Troublesome."

(Paul sat there remembering that moment and he gave Dawn a little squeeze. He enjoyed looking back to that day.)

Dawn walked next to the sink and sat on the counter, "Thank you Paul, but really you made it."

Paul shot her a look, still smiling.

"And do you really not know how long we have been dating?" Dawn asked more animatedly.

"Oh of course, we have been dating for 8 years, 3 months and 17 days." Paul said absolutely serious, then blew bubbles at her.

Dawn gasped and splashed him with water. "HEY!"

Paul leaned over and gave her a kiss, "3,028 wonderful days."

(Dawn laced her fingers with Paul's and squeezed his hand. Watching this movie made her realize how much more she had grown to love the man she was married to. May let a little "Aww" escape her lips)

Then scene then jumped to Paul who was carrying the pie out into a room and people were singing Happy Birthday to Reggie.

Dawn stood over Reggie's shoulder and gasped as she saw a ring sitting on the pie her and her boyfriend had made. There was a strawberry sticking point side up (the green top was cut off) and the ring rested on the strawberry.

(May gasped and realized why they had this movie. It was their very memorable proposal. Drew put his arm around his wife, smiling, and getting caught up in the memory. Dawn felt the same rush of emotions she felt when she experienced that evening.)

Reggie turned around, "I was so excited, when Paul came to me to tell me he wanted to propose to you, in front of our friends. I couldn't wait one more day to get the whole gang together, so my birthday was the easiest opportunity. I am honored to help be a part of this." Reggie said and turned to Paul.

Paul's hand was shaking as he took Dawn around the table, away from the crowd crowding around Reggie, "Dawn," He sighed, his voice trembling, "I have loved you for 3,028 days." The entire group gasped he knew to the day how many days they had been together. Dawn to, came to this realization that this was the reason he knew earlier in the day he knew how many days they had been together. "I love seeing your smile every day, and I would be the happiest man alive if you would agree to marry me." Paul bit his tongue. He was never really good with words, but he wanted to say a lot more than he had, but his words and voice had failed him.

Everyone clapped and Reggie hollered cheers.

Dawn was in tears and nodded and Paul took the ring and placed it on her finger. Paul stood up and hugged her picking her up so he could stand up straight.

"Bought Damn time…!" Ash called.

Paul growled at the boy in the hat.

Misty grinned pulling out her mallet. Paul nodded at her and Misty knocked Ash in the head.

"The girl, who made him human," Reggie smiled.

**-End Movie-**

May smiled and looked at the couple, "That was earlier that day?"

Paul scoffed, "Obviously."

May sent him a glare, and then quickly smiled at him, "That was adorable."

"Who knew that is what you act like alone with her." Drew said extremely amused to Paul.

Paul smacked his friend. "Reggie heard that Troublesome, over here, was going to get me to bake, and thought it would be hysterical to watch, but we wouldn't let him in the kitchen because his dinner was a surprise, unlike the party. So apparently he rigged a camera and then he made the DVD."

"Well let's get back to unpacking." Dawn said jumping up and turning off the TV, and went back to the master bed room.

Paul followed her, "Do you think we could make a strawberry mousse pie tonight?" He asked hugging her.

Dawn nodded and gave him a kiss, "Is that really the reason that is your favorite dessert?" She asked referring to the movie.

"Of course, is there a better reason to have a favorite dessert?" Paul asked into her hair.

Dawn laughed, "I guess not." She looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you to; I have loved you for twenty three years," Paul said, "And will for the rest of my life."

The End

* * *

><p>AN- Well I hope you all liked it. It is personally one of my favorite memories I have baking with my (ex) boyfriend (only the first part of the movie, not the second half of the movie), and I thought it would be fun to make it into a fanfic. This ex, actually did know how to bake, but the basis of Paul's character matches his (stoic, hard ass) but he was very caring and charming when it came to me, which is what I think Paul would act like when he really loves Dawn.

Yay for happy romance! Let me know what ya think!

Rin


End file.
